stockport_wrestling_associationfandomcom-20200216-history
Natsu Dragneel
Natsu Dragneel is a Japanese professional wrestler and Fairy Tail mage who is currently signed to Stockport Wrestling Association. Natsu has won the SWA World Heavyweight Championship thrice, with his third reign lasting a SWA-record 194 days. He has also won the Cross Atlantic and Connect championships, making him one of a select few Triple Crown Champions in SWA. As a Fire Dragon Slayer and Fairy Tail Ace, Natsu has both adopted and adapted manoeuvres from many dragon-themed wrestlers, most notably compatriot Hiroshi Tanahashi. Early life Natsu was raised by Igneel, the mighty Fire Dragon, as a young child and was taught how to talk, write, and perform Igneel's own signature form of Lost Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. However on July 7, X777, Igneel, along with the other Dragons, mysteriously disappeared, leaving Natsu to fend for himself. Natsu then left on a quest to find Igneel and was eventually found by the Guild Master of Fairy Tail Makarov Dreyar. Natsu ended up joining Fairy Tail, in which he formed a close, sibling-like rivalry with Grey Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet. He was also shown to be on good terms with Lisanna Strauss and Elfman Strauss not long after they arrived to the guild. Professional wrestling career Natsu was a competitor in the guild-founded Magnolia Wrestling Association from 2008 to 2009, however MWA Owner Makarov Dreyar sold MWA to a Stockport businessman in July 2009, thus starting Natsu's English professional wrestling career. Early years; Championship Pursuits (2009) Natsu was one of eight competitors selected to compete in the SWA World Heavyweight Championship Tournament. At the SWA premiere New Day, New Fight, held on 24th July 2009, Natsu defeated Raphael Sorel in his SWA debut, advancing to the semi-finals later that night where he would lose to to eventual winner Erza Scarlet. Tournament runner-up Vergil took umbrage at his loss, accusing Natsu and fellow Fairy Tail mage Laxus Dreyar of "rolling over" for Erza. Thus, Natsu competed against Vergil, Laxus and Erza in a Fourtitude Match at SWA Collision for the latter's World Heavyweight Championship. Natsu would be unsuccessful at the event as Erza was able to defend her championship. Following this, Natsu entered a feud with Bryan Fury, who had injured Natsu's guild mate Gajeel Redfox at Collision. Natsu and Grey Fullbuster, working collectively as Team Natsu, lost to Fury and Vergil at SWA's Autumn Special. Natsu then proceeded to lose to Fury at SWA's Nice Land PPV in a #1 Contendership Match for the World Championship. After this loss, Team Natsu then challenged for the Connect Championships, held by Perfection (Kei Takashima and Raphael Sorel). However, they came up short against the duo, first at SWA's Christmas Special, then at Reverberation, where 2 Cold (Vergil and Bayman) defeated both in a Trinity Connect Match to win the championships. Natsu gained a big win on 8th April 2010, pinning World Champion Bryan Fury in a Trinity Clash Match that involved Team Natsu (Natsu and Erza) and Kraft Lawrence doing battle with Fury and Perfection. This set up another Championship opportunity for Natsu in another Fourtitude Match, involving him, Erza, Grey and Fury. On 18th May 2010, Natsu pinned Fury to win the World Championship. This also made him the first Fairy Tail mage to pin the Tekken character. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Brilliant Flame (Frog splash)- adopted from Hiroshi Tanahashi **''Dragon Backbreaker (Belly-to-back suplex backbreaker)- 2015; adopted from Tatsumi Fujinami, used as a signature move from 2009-2014 **''Fire Dragon's Iron Fist'' (Rolling thunder into a Superman punch- 2009-2012 or Sling Blade- 2011- present) *'Signature moves' **Catapult somersault senton **Double leg drop to the midsection **Dragon screw **Dragon sleeper, sometimes to a facedown opponent **Dragon whip **''Fame Kisser'' (Leg drop to the back of the head of a bent-over opponent) **''Happy! (Jumping DDT) **''Igneelrana (Diving somersault hurricanrana)- adopted from Dragon Kid, used on special occasions **Mongolian chop **Monkey climb **Multiple suplex variations ***Bridging/ Release/ Rolling dragon ***German ***Northern lights **''Sasori-gatame''/ Sharpshooter- adopted from Lucy Heartfilia **''Shining Mage'' (Shining wizard) *'Nicknames' **"Fire Dragon Slayer" **"The Foolish Savant" **"Fairy Tail Ace" **"Flame Of Friendship" **'"Son Of Igneel"' *'Entrance themes' **"This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage (24th July 2009- 27th February 2015) **"The Nights"''' '''by Avicii (13th March 2015- present) **"Young" by Hollywood Undead (used as a member of Team Natsu) Category:SWA Trueborns